oasisfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Gallagher
Liam Gallagher (born 21 September 1972) was the lead vocalist of Oasis and Beady Eye and the younger brother of guitarist Noel Gallagher. Following the end of both bands, Liam now pursues a solo career and in October 2017, released his debut solo album As You Were. Personality The most lit frontman in rock and roll history. Liam is the most charismatic, iconic and erratic member of Oasis. He constantly gets into fights with the press, his brother and other celebrities. Despite this, he is also possibly the most likable. He claims that thinking, or dwelling is what he hates the most- and he belives action speaks louder than words. He rarely shows emotion while performing- and follows the 'Shoegazing' method on stage- moving as little as possible and leaving the music to speak for itself. "All that jumping around like jumping jack flash... it's all fine I suppose but your being a bit selfish realy- you should give the crowd the same attention they're giving you." He states. History Early Years (1972-1990) Liam Gallagher was born in Burnage on 21 September 1972 as the third and final child of Irish parents Thomas and Peggy Gallagher. Thomas was often violently abusive to his family. Ironicly, although his older brothers Noel and Paul took the most abuse, it possibly effected Liam the most and he claims it is one of the things that inspired him to become an musician. When Liam was 10, Peggy took the boys and moved away from Tommy. Although Liam maintained sporadic contact with his father throughout his teens, he says that today their issues remain unresolved- He claims that if Tommy wanted to be forgiven he would think about it- but he dosn't. Paul and Noel often contend that even from a young age, Liam went out of his way to antagonise people, especially Noel, with whom he shared a room. The Gallagher brothers were troubled children, especially in their teens. Liam was expelled from school at age 15 (just like Noel) for fighting, and would often steal bicycles from local shops. Noel Gallagher has said that Liam showed little interest in music until his late teens. Liam became confident in his abilities to sing and began listening to bands like The Stone Roses, The Who, The Kinks, The Jam, T.Rex and The Beatles. In the process he forged a life-long obsession with John Lennon; Liam would later claim to be Lennon re-incarnated. He claimed that he became angry with the constant amount of people going to the Haçienda nightclub listening to 'Dalek Music' and desided to join a band. When school friend Paul "Guigsy" McGuigan, invited Gallagher to join his band, The Rain, as a vocalist, he agreed. Rain era (1990-1992) According to Bonhead- Liam orinally sung in a falsetto voice simular to U2's frontman Bono; Bonhead claims that when his wife heard him sing, he sounded "like a nightingale." Liam was the band's co-song writer, along with guitarist Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs. Noel has since openly mocked this writing partnership, describing them as being "just awful"; even Liam admits that "We were shit" The band only rehearsed one day a week and didn't get many gigs. At the time Liam claims that the 'Rain' was a going to be a 'nice litte band' once they practiced enough. It was after one of their rare shows in 1992, that Noel, having recently returned from touring America as a roadie with Inspiral Carpets, saw them perform. Although Noel disliked the band, Liam asked him to join and Noel agreed on the condition that he be the sole songwriter, ending Liam and Bonehead's songwriting partnership. Noel later went on to say "If you think some of my early stuff is bad, you should have heard the stuff that those two were coming out with." It was around this time that Liam pushed for the band name to change to Oasis. "The Masterplan" (1992-1994) As liam has claimed, upon Noel's entry to the band, he said to himself "Right- that's it. no we'll be the biggest band in the world. After over a year of live shows, rehearsals and a recording of a proper demo (known as the Live Demonstration tape), the band's big break came in May 1993 when they were spotted by Creation Records co-owner Alan McGee. Oasis were invited to play a gig at King Tut's Wah Wah Hut club in Glasgow, Scotland, by a band called Sister Lovers, who shared their rehearsal rooms. Oasis, along with a group of friends, found the money to hire a van and make the six-hour journey to Glasgow. When they arrived, they were refused entry to the club as they were not on that night's set list, which reportedly caused the band to bully their way in (although both the band and Alan McGee have given contradicting statements about how they actually managed to get into the club on that night.) They were given the opening slot and impressed McGee, who was there to see 18 Wheeler, one of his own bands, that night. McGee was so impressed by what he saw he signed the band to Creation four days later. Due to problems securing an American contract, Oasis ended up signing a worldwide contract with Sony, which in turn licensed Oasis to Creation in the UK. "Force Of Nature" (1994-1996) During their first American tour in 1994, Gallagher took to changing the words of Noel's songs so that they were offensive to both Americans and Noel. A confrontation after the show led to a chair being thrown and Noel leaving the tour. During recording sessions for the second Oasis album, (What's the Story) Morning Glory? in wales, the brothers had a violent fight involving a cricket bat, when Liam invited everyone from a local pub back into the studio while Noel was trying to work. Also in 1995, drummer Tony McCarroll was asked to leave Oasis after an alleged fight with Gallagher. (What's the Story) Morning Glory? was even more successful, becoming the third-best selling album in British history. Around this time, Oasis became embroiled in a well documented media-fuelled feud with fellow Britpop band Blur. The differing styles of the bands now leading the Britpop movement — Oasis a working class, northern band and Blur a middle class, southern band — made them natural rivals. At the same ceremony, Oasis received the award from Michael Hutchence. On 14 August 1995, Blur and Oasis released new singles on the same day. Blur's "Country House" outsold Morning Glory's second single, "Roll with It", 274,000 copies to 216,000 during the week. When the band mimed the single on Top of the Pops, Liam pretended to play Noel's guitar and Noel pretended to sing. After a record breaking two night stand at Knebworth, tension mounted between the Gallaghers when Liam backed out on Oasis' MTV Unplugged set minutes before it was due to start. Noel was forced to fill in at the last minute. Liam claimed to have been struck down with a "sore throat" and that he doesn't like performing acoustically, though Noel claims he was hung-over. Noel was further angered when Liam proceeded to heckle him from the balcony while the band performed. Four days later, Noel was again forced to fill in for Liam on the first gig of their American tour when Gallagher refused to travel to America with the rest of the band, claiming he needed time to buy a house. He was back on stage with Oasis for their next show three days later, but tension between Noel and the rest of Oasis mounted and on 11 September Noel left the tour, causing several media outlets to question the future of the band. "Be Here Now" (1997-2000) Gallagher married Patsy Kensit on 7 April 1997. However, the marriage got off to a bumpy start due to various incidents reported in the tabloids. Gallagher made headlines after an incident of road rage. He allegedly leaned out of his car window, grabbed a cyclist and threw him off his bike. The cyclist was not injured and Gallagher was given a caution. In January 1998 Lisa Moorish bore Gallagher a daughter, Molly, who was conceived during an affair in Los Angeles only a week after he and Kensit were married. After an incident of air rage (apparently over a scone) on a flight to Australia, Gallagher was banned for life from Cathay Pacific airlines. Gallagher claimed he would "rather walk". During the tour of Australia, Gallagher was arrested and charged with assault after allegedly head-butting a 19-year-old fan, who claimed he was only asking him for a photo. Criminal charges were later dropped although a civil case was pursued leading to Gallagher reportedly settling out of court. Liam later admitted the assault, claiming he was being hassled by the fan. Oasis' much anticipated third album, Be Here Now, was released on 21 August 1997. Although it was initially received warmly by critics and sold in record numbers, its critical stature quickly declined and is now thought of as overblown. Despite Noel Gallagher's dislike of the album, Liam has defended the album and still calls it "a top record." Post Britpop (2000-2002) Patsy Kensit bore Gallagher a son named Lennon Francis in September 1999. Despite this, the couple divorced a year later. Oasis returned in 2000 with Standing on the Shoulder of Giants. Founding members Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs and "Guigsy" McGuigan left during the recording, leaving Liam Gallagher as the only member remaining from The Rain. The album featured their first song written by Liam rather than Noel, "Little James", a childlike melody written for Kensit's son James Kerr. The album, along with the song, was poorly received by critics. While on tour in Barcelona in May 2000, Oasis were forced to cancel a gig when drummer Alan White's arm seized up, and the band spent the night drinking instead. During the night, Liam made a derogatory comment about Noel's then wife, Meg Mathews (apparently questioning the legitimacy of Noel's daughter), leading to a fight. Following this, a press release was put out, declaring that Noel had decided to quit overseas touring with Oasis, and the rest of the band (with guitarist Matt Deighton replacing Noel) played the rest of Oasis' non-eqtenta. Liam Gallagher's second son, Gene, was born to Nicole Appleton on 2 July 2001. Liam infamously tried to drag a photographer into a fight outside the hospital. Oasis' next album, Heathen Chemistry (2002), featured three more songs written by him. "Songbird" was an acoustic ballad about his love for Appleton. The song was the fourth single from the album, reaching #3 in the UK charts. On 7 August 2002, Noel, Andy Bell and keyboardist Jay Darlington were injured in a car crash while riding in a taxi in Indianapolis, Indiana. The three members of the band were treated for shock, cuts, and bruises. Noel was riding in the front seat and suffered severe facial bruising and seat belt cuts, and Darlington had his hand cut and bandaged. Liam was not with his bandmates at the time of the accident as he was out drinking with beer buddies. Subsequent tour dates in Boston and New York City were cancelled and never re-scheduled. Later that year on 1 December, Gallagher broke several of his teeth and sustained injuries to his face after a fight broke out in a Munich bar. He and Alan White were arrested, but were released without charge. Oasis had to pull out of the shows in Munich and Düsseldorf due to Liam's injuries. In 2004, Gallagher made headlines when it was revealed that he regularly paid £2000 in child support for his son Lennon Francis and daughter Molly. Furthermore, he criticised the father of Lisa Moorish's other child — former Libertines and current Babyshambles frontman, Pete Doherty — for his alleged lack of child support. The relationship between the two was put under further strain, because of Doherty's heavy heroin habit and visits to Moorish under the influence of the drug. "It's Getting Better (Man!) (2005-2009)" 2005 saw the release of Oasis' sixth studio album, Don't Believe the Truth, featuring a further three compositions by Gallagher. "Love Like a Bomb" (co-written with rhythm guitarist Gem Archer), "The Meaning of Soul" and "Guess God Thinks I'm Abel" the Album received universally positive reviews, contrasting with the band's last three albums. Gallagher joined the rest of Oasis to receive the Outstanding Contribution to Music Award at the BRIT Awards 2007. As the band picked up the award he commented on stage, "Seeing as we don't get nominated for this shit no more this'll have to do." Around the same time, it was announced that he was in negotiations with the makers of Channel 4 afternoon quiz Countdown to appear as the weekly celebrity guest in "Dictionary Corner". Co-presenter Carol Vorderman, interviewed by The Daily Sport, said, "Liam loves it and yes, we're in talks about him coming on. I told him I think it will do his cred no end of good." In April 2007, it was reported that Gallagher had purchased a property in Henley-on-Thames. Gallagher and Appleton were married on 14 February 2008 at Westminster Register Office, the same venue where he married his first wife, actress Patsy Kensit. Also present were Appleton's sister Natalie and her husband, The Prodigy's Liam Howlett. Noel Gallagher and band mates Gem Archer and Andy Bell were not notified until after the ceremony took place. In a recent interview, Liam stated he does not speak much with brother Noel. He also states they "don't really have a relationship". The only time they ever speak is onstage. In August 2009, Oasis finally split after Liam and Noel had an argument moments before the band were due to perform at Rock En Stine in Paris. "Beady Eye (2009-2014)" After Noel announced his departure from Oasis, Liam and the remaining members decieded to form a new band named Beady Eye. They released two albums; "Dicks Out For Gay People" (2011) and "BE" (2013). In 2013, Liam and Nicole divorced after it was discovered that Liam had fathered a daughter named Gemma with an American journalist. Following this, Liam started a relationship with his manager Debbie Gwyther. In October 2014, Liam annouced on his Twitter account that Beady Eye were "no longer" and thanked fans for the support. This decision is most likly due to Andy Bell reforming his former band Ride. "Solo career (2016 - present)" In January 2016, Liam denied claims on his Twitter account that he was planning to pursue a solo career. However in August, he revealed that he was indeed going to pursue a solo career. In May 2017, Liam released his debut solo single "Wall of Glass" and later released his solo album As You Were in October. As You Were''reached number one on the Official Charts. In June 2017, Liam performed at One Love Manchester, a concert which was raising funds for the victims and survivors of the Manchester Arena bombing. In November and December 2017, Liam did a UK and Ireland tour to promote the album. In May 2018, Liam met his daughter Molly and formed a close bond with her and brought her along with Lennon and Gene, to see him support The Rolling Stones at The London Stadium. Liam later said that he hoped that he would be a continued presence in Molly's life. In July 2018, Liam took Molly, Lennon, Gene, his mother Peggy, his older brother Paul and Debbie on holiday to Ibiza. On 29 May 2019, Liam announced on his Twitter account that his second solo album would be called ''Why Me? Why Not. The first single from the album will be "Shockwave", which will be released on 7 June 2019. The album was released on 20 September 2019. In August 2019, Gallagher became engaged to Gwyther after proposing to her whilst on holiday on the Amalfi Coast in Italy. They are set to marry in summer 2020. My Big Mouth Some other information about the 'King of Lads' Likes *Himself. *Noel. *Manchester City. *Debbie Gwyther *His Mother. *His children *The Beatles. *Ben Elton. *Chips. *Spongebob Squarepants. *John Lennon. *cock. Dislikes *Manchester United. (x10) *Noel. *His Dad. *The Press. *Thinking about things. *Live Forever. *Authority figures. *Wonderwall. *Woman with A cups, proven when he broke up with Ariana Grade in 2000. Legacy Liam's voice has been compared to a blend of John Lennon and John Lydon, who convieniently, he claims are his favorite singers. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, contributor to allmusic.com dubbed him "the best singer in rock". In 2006, Q magazine voted Gallagher the 11th best singer of all time, citing songs such as "Live Forever", "Lyla", "Don't Go Away"and "Champagne Supernova" as examples of his best work. Since the early days of Oasis, Liam Gallagher's stage presence has become iconic in its own right. His "singing pose" is instantly recognisable, and entails him standing with a bent knee, body bent towards one side, hands either clasped behind his back, down by his side or in rarer occasions in his front pockets, with his neck craning up towards a mic that is set high and angled downwards. Gallagher also ensures that the microphone comes in the closest contact with him between his upper lip and nose, rather than directly in front of the mouth as is the case with most singers. On the Definitely Maybe DVD, Gallagher revealed that the reason he sings with his arms behind his back is because it allows him to project more power through his voice. In very early Oasis shows, Gallagher can be seen touching the microphone with one hand, but still employing the rest of his singing position with the rest of his body. Liam's first known dabbles into songwriting came in the early days of Oasis, before Noel Gallagher joined. Liam and Bonehead co-wrote a handful of songs, Liam writing the words and Bonehead writing the music, including "Take Me", with only the former worthy for inclusion, according to Noel, though Liam refused. Liam co-wrote a song (titled "Love Me and Leave Me") with former Stone Roses guitarist and songwriter John Squire for The Seahorses' debut album Do It Yourself (1997). The first Liam-written song to appear on Oasis album was "Little James" on Standing on the Shoulder of Giants (2000). Liam wrote three songs on Heathen Chemistry (2002)—"Born on a Different Cloud", "Better Man" and "Songbird", the first Liam-penned Oasis single. Don't Believe the Truth (2005) features a further three of Liam's songs—"The Meaning of Soul", "Love Like a Bomb" and "Guess God Thinks I'm Abel". Another Liam song is the acoustic ballad "Won't Let You Down" which appeared on the single "Lyla". Another Liam-written b-side "Pass Me Down The Wine" was from the single "The Importance of Being Idle" . Liam has contributed 5 songs to Oasis' new 2008 release, Dig Out Your Soul. Three of which, "I'm Outta Time", "Ain't Got Nothin'" & "Soldier On" are included on the album, two others "Boy with The Blues" and "I Believe In All" are extra tracks included with the Deluxe box set version of the album. Four of his songs were included on the band's setlist for their "Dig Out Your Soul 2008/2009 World Tour" (I'm Outta Time, Ain't got Nothin, Songbird and The Meaning of Soul). Discography Oasis *''Definitely Maybe'' (1994) *''(What's the Story) Morning Glory? (1995)'' *''Be Here Now'' (1997) *''Standing on the Shoulder of Giants'' (2000) *''Heathen Chemistry'' (2002) *''Don't Believe the Truth'' (2005) *''Dig Out Your Soul'' (2008) Beady Eye *''Different Gear Still Speeding'' (2011) *''BE'' (2013) Solo *''As You Were'' (2017) *''Why Me? Why Not'' (2019) Category:Oasis members Category:Beady Eye members Category:Gallagher brothers Category:The Rain members Category:Vocalists Category:Band members Category:People